Overcome
by knab
Summary: Steph is attacked and learns to Overcome. Rated M for subject matter. I'm not good at summaries so read and review. Steph/MM pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money. This story does have a rape in it so if you aren't comfortable reading about that subject matter turn away now._

_I know I have yet to finish Coming Home or Miami Life but I lost excitement for them and this popped in my head. I'm hoping by writing this, it will spur me to get back to those. Please drop a review and let me know what you think._

_Constructive Criticism is appreciated if it helps me to be a better writer. _

_Heather - Thanks for taking the time to fix my many mistakes and the positive words after you beta each chapter. _

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Girl's Night Out**_

It was girl's night out and I was excited. It had been a long week apprehending my skips. I managed most of it without getting any obnoxious substances on me but I did have to fight with one of my skips. Thanks to the training Lester has been doing with me on self defense, I was able to get my skip with him only getting one kidney punch in.

Lester and Ram had started doing minimal training with about four months ago. Lester handles my Self Defense and Ram handles my weapons training. No real exercise for me as I do enjoy my training since they make it fun for me but since I have started training and working there part time I haven't had a girl's night out.

Joe Morelli and I had called it quits and it actually happened quietly. He came over one night, 6 months ago, carrying Pino's pizza and beer. We started talking about my job and how much he wanted me to quit and marry him. After a long discussion of what we each wanted we both realized we weren't meant to be together no matter what the Burg thought. We just didn't want the same things out of life.

Ranger had left to go in the wind about a month after Joe and I called it quits, but before he left we sat down and had a nice long talk. I needed to know where we stood and if he was ever going to change his stance on relationships.

Needless to say, he's not and what we have is all that will ever be. He wished me luck and happiness and told me whoever I chose to be with he would be having a talk with. I laughed but knew he wasn't joking. Ranger said this assignment was a long one and he would be gone no less than a year but up to two years.

My mom has come to the realization that I will make my own decisions and nothing she says will change that. Since she came to that realization that we have become a lot closer. She still wants me married but now she just wants me to find someone who will make me happy.

Dad well he doesn't really care, he just wants a grandson. I told him I didn't know if I wanted kids and all he said was think about it. So I will, maybe after I find the right guy but no guarantees.

Grandma, well she's still grandma, grabbing butts, and talking about sex. Enough said. Connie and Lula are both single so we are definitely going to enjoy this girl's night out.

I hopped in the shower and washed, shaved, and exfoliated. When I got out I covered myself in Bath and Body Works lotion before deciding it was a hair down kind of night. I put in some of Mr. Alexander's magic serum and blow dried my hair with the help of my diffuser.

I had beautiful curls, for once, when I was done. I went with smoky eye shadow, pink tinged cheeks, and bright red lips. I walked into the bedroom and to the closet for my new party dress. It was a black deep cowl halter dress. I looked amazing in it and paired it with four inch red FMP's.

I looked in the mirror after dressing and thought I looked hot. The knock on my door came shortly after I walked out of my bedroom. Connie and Lula had arrived; Lula was wearing a lime green tube top spandex dressed with matching heels. I wonder where she found heels that color. Connie had on a red deep cowl jumpsuit with matching heels.

We were a hot group of ladies and we were heading to Rossini's for dinner and wine and then we're heading to Conduit for dancing and more drinks. We called a cab and it took us to our first stop, Rossini's. We ordered a bottle of wine and then placed our dinner orders. We all ordered the same dinner which was Fettuccini Alfredo with Sausage and Tiramisu for dessert.

"So White girl, why ain't you coming around more?" Lula asked. She had a good point. I didn't spend much time with the girls anymore as I worked Part time at Rangeman and then picked up skips the rest of the time. I have had an unusual abundance of skips plus my training, so I only stopped in the office to grab my skips and then was gone.

"I'm always working or so it seems, between picking up skips, training, my Rangeman work and distractions. I really don't have time to do much of anything. Tonight is my first real break in four months."

"Damn, Girl. We better make it a good night since we don't know when your schedule will allow us another one." Connie replied.

"Here's to a good night!" We clinked our wine glasses and drank to that.

"So, what's going on with you two?" I asked.

"White girl, you know me, I'm single loving it and oh, I got me some cute new shoes. Some Jimmy Choos!" I laughed. She would make it about shoes.

"Well, you know I was dating that guy that my uncle set me up with." Connie started out. Lula and I both nodded. "Apparently, he was gay, couldn't even get it up with me. We dated for two weeks and I didn't even get an orgasm. Now he's seeing a firefighter. I say good for him but he could have at least told me I wasn't his type." We laughed.

"Has that happened to either of you, dated someone who wanted a man?" Connie asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Hell No." Lula told us.

Our dinner was brought out and since we all love our food not a word was said while we ate. As soon as we finished our dinner, dessert was brought out. We all moaned our way through dessert; okay so I moaned while they devoured and then we split the check and headed out for some fun and dancing.

Conduit's parking lot was pretty full but we were all so excited we didn't care. We walked in and found a table in a dark corner and ordered a pitcher of margaritas. After the first pitcher was gone, we ordered a second for them to bring as soon as they saw us back at the table and got up to head to the dance floor

Lula, Connie, and I danced together as we eyed the men on the dance floor. Everyone was bumping and grinding and having a good time. It was just what I needed after four months of not going out. After dancing our way through three songs, we went back to the table and downed our second pitcher of margaritas while pointing out all the men we thought were good looking.

"So what happened with you and Ranger and you and Morelli?" Connie asked, speaking over the music.

"What's the rumors?" I countered.

"Not much, just you and Joe were over and no one knows why and Ranger disappeared."

I nodded. "Come on, white girl spill." Lula said.

"Joe and I had a long talk about 6 months ago about what we both wanted and it wasn't each other. Things ended peacefully for us for once. As for Ranger, we also had a talk and he couldn't offer me more than casual sex and I couldn't take less than a real relationship. Ranger was called on a mission and will be gone for at least 7 more months at the most a year and a half. So I'm doing the single thing and enjoying my life, well when I'm not working." They both nodded.

"What happened with you and Tank? I thought ya'll were trying again?" I asked Lula.

"Girl, he wanted me to make some changes. I said no, actually I said Hell no. He wanted me to start exercising and get healthy, his words, and asked if I wouldn't mind getting some clothes that fit me better. It didn't go well for him as I told him to accept me as I am or nothing at all. He walked out and I haven't seen him since." That explains why he's been so crabby.

"He's been acting crabby for a few weeks now." I told her.

"It's his own fault. He should accept me for me." She stated.

"Very true." I replied and Connie nodded. We clinked our glasses once again before finishing off the second round of margaritas.

We all went back for more dancing and Connie and Lula picked up some good looking guys while I got approached by a guy who looked like he just turned 21. I danced with him for a couple of songs and then headed back to the table for some more drinks.

"Woo, white girl, what do you think about that fine man I'm dancing with?" Lula questioned.

"Looking good." I told her.

Connie walked to the table with her new man in tow, grabbed her drink, downed it, winked at me and Lula and went back to the dance floor with him. Lula and I just laughed.

The next thing I realized we had gone through about 6 pitchers of margaritas maybe more, I was well past drunk, and Lula had left with her fine man, as she called him. When Connie came over I figured she was ready to head out and I was too.

"Steph, I think I'm gonna call a cab. Do you want me to call one for you too? I'm taking this one home with me." I laughed.

"No Con, go ahead, I'll call Rangeman and see if one of them can pick me up." She nodded before giving me a hug and heading out with her Saturday night treat.

I hated riding in cabs myself so figured I would call one of the guys to pick me up. There was still a little bit of margarita in the pitcher so I poured it in my glass and drank it before heading outside to call one of the guys.

I know I wasn't walking real straight since I had a lot to drink and not much tolerance for alcohol. I had just reached into my purse to grab my phone when I felt something sharp go into my arm. I was too drunk to fight whoever this was off me and felt myself slowly being sucked into the Abyss.

_Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Don't own them and I'm not making any money. _

_This chapter touches on dark subject matter so please keep that in mind as you read this chapter. _

_Drop a review please!_

_Heather- Thanks for being a wonderful Beta and correcting my mistakes!_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Found**_

_Hal's POV_

Junior and I had just got off of a surveillance where absolutely nothing happened and we were bored out of our minds. Junior and I don't usually talk, nothing to say, I guess. We were driving on the road that had an alley going back behind Conduit, which is a pretty hot night club. I noticed a figure lying on the ground that appeared to be female. I looked over at Junior but he was focused on the road in front of him.

"Junior." He glanced over at me.

"Pull into that alley it looks like someone is laying back there."

"Probably a drug addict." He replied.

"I don't care, pull back there and let's check it out." I told him.

He pulled the car back behind the alley. We both got out and checked our weapons before walking to the body. As we walked toward the body the first thing I noticed was afemaleand then I noticed that she was wearing a dress pulled up to her waist.

I walked closer and noticed it was Stephanie. I ran to her side and realizedshe was unconscious, beaten, and judging by the way her dress was raised, probably raped. We all knew she was having a girl's night out but I couldn't figure out where Lula and Connie were when this happened.

Junior had realized it was Steph the same moment I did and was already on the phone calling Rangerman, the police, and an ambulance. I heard tires squealing and knew some of the other guys were arriving.

Lester, Bobby, and Tank came running overto herus. Bobby was on the ground on the other side of her in an instant.

"Report." Tank barked.

"We left our surveillance shift at 0300 and were driving down the main road when I noticed a body. I told Junior to pull in so we could check it out. As we approached I noticed it was a female and that her dress was pulled up past her waist. After taking a few more stepsJunior and I realized it was Steph.While he called you I put on gloves and pulled her dress down, not wanting to disturb any evidence that could be on her or her dress."

Tank nodded and we heard sirens coming. Morelli, along with Eddie, Robin, Carl, and Big Dog had been sent to the scene. As they looked around and realized it was Steph they became grim faced. She still hadn't gained consciousness and as Bobby checked her out he noticed a bruise with a spot in the center and told us she had been drugged.

The paramedics finally arrived and loaded Steph on the stretcher**.** Bobby was riding with her while Junior and I followed the ambulance. Tank and Lester were going to stay and help make sure all evidence was collected. Morelli was going to come to the hospital to take statements when he wasfinished up with Tank and Lester.

When we got to the hospital, I sat down in the waiting room, Junior was besideme quiet as always. Bobby was back with Steph and more Rangeman were arriving. I hoped someone had contacted her family because I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't give this news to anyone especially since I didn't know what news to give.

I decided there were some answers I needed so I called Rangeman control and asked for Connie and Lula's phone numbers. After I got the numbers from Binkie I started making the calls. I started with Connie.

After three rings Connie answered and sounded groggy, "Connie?" I said.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Hal from Rangeman."

"What's wrong, why are you calling this late?"

"Connie, Steph was found outside in the alley at Conduit. Do you know what happened?" I questioned her.

"What? I left before Steph**.** I called a cab and she said she was calling Rangeman for a ride**.** **W**here is she now?"

"We are at ER with her." I told her.

"Omigod. I'm on my way. I'll call Lula, she left before me." With that she hung up.

I knew she'd bring Lula so there was no sense in me calling her. I looked back at the ER doors waiting for them to open and give us some answers. Tank and Lester finally showed up as well as Morelli, Robin, and Eddie.

Tank walked over to me and sat down. "Any evidence?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Carl and Big Dog were taking it to the forensics lab at the PD." I nodded and continued watching the door.

A few minutes later Bobby came out and was grim faced. He walked to us with the doctor andwe all stood.

Bobby started, "Steph has a concussion, a broken nose, busted lip, two cracked ribs, and a broken rib which has punctured her lung. Dr. Matthews is going to do surgery**. **I have already signed off on it and will be in the operation room with her. She was raped and I have opted for them not to give her the day after pill or injection since she is still unconscious. I feel that is a decision that only she should make. We have already completed the rape kit and along with some bleeding there was semen inside that we can use to identify the perp. The nurse will be handing that over to Morelli shortly to begin processing." We all nodded wondering how she was going to overcome this.

Bobby and the doctor both walked away and we knew they were heading into surgery. Robin got the task of calling the Plum family while Morelli spoke to the nurse. I walked over to a chair and sat back down hoping Steph would be able to overcome all of this.

I wondered if we would contact Ranger or if we even had a way to contact Ranger. With him being in the wind we most likely had no way to make contact with him. I kept watching the doors just waiting for someone to give us some kind of news.

Lula and Connie came in followed by the Plum's**.** They all went straight to Tank and he told them everything Bobby had told us. I hated not having some control over this situation. I had discovered a while ago that I cared for Steph as more than a sister but I knew I couldn't act on it, not with Ranger and Morelli in the picture.

I know Steph and Morelli called it quits but I had no idea what had happened with her and Ranger. I know he went to her place the night he got called to go into the wind and after that Steph started to act a bit different, first she seemed kind of down and then she was extremely happy. She corrected Binkie one day when he called her the Boss's woman and told him she was no one's woman and that her and Ranger were just friends. Noneof us knew what happened but we were all curious.

Most of the guys were planning on asking her out on a date within the next month but now she'll need to recover. I can only hope she will let us all help her. I know she hates being dependent but she really should let us help her heal.

I sat and looked at all the people who had shown up to support Steph. Most of Trenton PD, as well as Rangeman were there and a lot of the Burg had come in as it got later in the morning.

It was now approaching 0630 and we still hadn't heard another word from anyone. I laid my head on the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling as I waited for some kind of news before I could even think about rest. Of course, I wouldn't leave until after I saw her.

About thirty minutes later Bobby walked out with the doctor and walked over to our group. Everyone stood and moved as close as possible to hear what was said.

Dr. Matthews began talking to our mismatch group. "Ms. Plum is out of surgery and she did well.She will be in recovery for about an hour. Once she is out of recovery, she can have two visitors at a time for 15 minutes. I will be keeping her here for observation for about a week. We also set her nose during her surgery. She is likely to be out of it for a day or two. The anesthesia mixed with the Rophynol she was drugged with may keep her out of it longer than normal. Do you have any questions?"

Everyone shook their head no and the doctor walked away. Bobby got back slaps and then walked over and spoke to the Plum family privately. We were all happy to know she was okay but we also knew she would havea long recovery from this.

I began to wonder if she would remember being raped and beaten since she was drugged.As soon as Bobby finished with the Plums I walked over to him.

"Bobby, I've got a couple questions." He nodded for me to continue.

"Since Steph was drugged will she remember being beaten and raped?" I asked.

"Hard to say, that will depend on whether she was conscious or not. Due to the fact she wasdrunk before she was drugged I would say it is not likely that she was conscious when ithappened so it's not likely she'll remember it." I nodded.

"Are you going to tell her?" I questioned.

"We'll most likely have to." Was his response before Tank waved him over.

I sat back down and spent more time waiting before I could go back and see her. When the nurse announced she could be seen, her family went back to see her first, and then Tank and Lester. After about two hours Junior and I got our chance.

Junior refused to walk into her room and just stood at the door. I leaned down and gave Steph a kiss on her forehead and told her I'd be back by the time she woke up and spend some time with her. I also told her that I would bring her something to eat when she woke up that wasn't hospital food.

After one last kiss to her forehead and a hand squeeze I walked out. I knew I was blushing I always did when she was around. She thought it was because I was shy and some was but mostly it's because of my feelings for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money. _

_Heather- You are Beta Magic! You always do a wonderful job of making sure it reads correctly and give me positive words! Thanks, Babe._

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Mother's Love**_

_Helen's POV_

As soon as the phone rang I knew whatever the call was about wasn't going to be good. I just had this unshakable feeling it had to do with Stephanie. I once thought by arguing with her and pushing my values on her it would make her follow my path but it wasn't so.

She made me realize that she was her own person and I realized how proud of her I was. I'm proud of her for so many things, includingher job, andalthough she makes mistakes at it she always gets her man. She does a job many others wouldn't.

Her ability to stand on her own two feet and be who she is and not allow anyone, including me, to change hermakes her a remarkable person. She's a special woman and that makes me the most proud of her. I answered the phone with shaking hands.

"Plum residence."

"Mrs. Plum, this is Robin Russell with the Trenton PD, Stephanie is in the ER at St. Francis and I think it would be best if you and Mr. Plum could come to the hospital." I took a deep ragged breath; I had already known it was my youngest daughter.

"We're on our way." I disconnected.

I walked into my bedroom and started to wake Frank up.

"Frank, wake up. Something happened to Stephanie and we are needed at the hospital." He jumped out of bed and started pulling clothes on.

I grabbed sweatpants, a t-shirt, and running shoes even though I knew my clothing choice would start gossip in the Burg about me. I walked into my mother's room and woke her up also. I had already started crying since I didn't know what was going on, only that it had to do with Stephanie.

We arrived at the hospital a short time later and were approached by the big guy who goes by Tank.

"Mr. and Mrs. Plum, Mrs. Mazur, Stephanie is currently in surgery." I cut him off.

"I thought she wasn't working tonight.Wasn'tshe was having a girls night out?"

"That's correct Mrs. Plum, she had a girl's night out but Connie and Lula left before Steph. From what we know she was attacked as she walked out of the club to call Rangeman for a ride." He stopped to take a breath.

"How bad was the attack?" Frank asked.

"She was beaten and has a broken nose, busted lip, 2 cracked ribs, and a broken rib which also punctured her lung. She was also raped but the perp left semen behind so we will catch him."

"I hope he doesn't make it into the judicial system." Frank told him.

"He won't sir." Was the big guys reply.

"We didn't let them do anything to prevent pregnancy because we didn't feel it was our place even with the medical power of attorney. We felt it best be left to her once she is conscious again. It also isn't likely that she'll remember any of this because she was drunk and then drugged by the person who did this to her." I couldn't bear to hear anymore and began to sob earnestly for my special daughter who was violated and beaten so horribly.

Frank held my hand and led me to a chair to sit down. He looked more grim than I had ever seen him in all our years together. He and Stephanie had always had a special relationship, he understood her more than I ever did. All we could do now was wait for her to get out of surgery.

Mother for once wasn't grabbing anyone's rears or talking crazy, she just sat with silent tears making their way down her face. Stephanie is so much like her that it makes me crazy. I'm glad Stephanie always had the support from her when I wasn't giving it.

After the doctor came out and told us that Stephanie's surgery went well and that we would be able to see her after recovery, a young man named Bobby came over to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Plum, Mrs. Mazur. I'm sorry we had to call you out like this but Stephanie will recover from this. Do you have any questions for me?" He asked.

"We were told she probably wouldn't remember any of this, is that correct?" Frank asked.

"It is. She had been drinking and was drugged plus she has a concussion.Mixing those together will likely keep her from remembering what happened."

"Is there anything we can do for her?" I questioned.

"The main thing right now is to give her support. I'm going to look into some therapists Rangeman has used previously to see if they have ever dealt with rape cases and maybe she will talk to them." We nodded.

"How long will she be here and what can we expect whenshe is released?" I asked.

"Depending on her recovery time from the injuries will depend on how long she is here. It could vary from as little as 3 days to up to 10 days. When she is released I would be the most comfortable having her at Rangeman, becausewe can keep a close eye on her, it is extremely secure, and she can still have some independence if we put her in one of the apartments." Bobby told us.

I understood that but really wanted her to come home with me but all of his points made sense. I couldn't argue that. Frank shook his hand before Bobby walked away. I sat waiting just wanting to see my daughter and wondering what to expect.

After a while, Bobby and the doctor told us we could go back to see her. She was in ICU but they hoped that would be overnight and maybe perhaps half of the daytomorrow. As we walked to her room they told us about what to expect. She had a chest tube in, was on oxygen, and her face was quite bruised.

I took a deep breath and walked into my daughter's ICU room. What they described was nothing compared to what I saw when I saw my baby in the bed. She looked so small and fragile, her face was more than quite bruised, it was one big bruise.

I walked over to her bed, picked up her hand, and began to speak softly to her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Your dad and I will be here as much as they will let us. I love you Baby." I turned away from her to let the tears falls.

Frank leaned down and spoke in his daughter's ear before kissing her forehead and walking over to where I stood. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out to let mother have her chance to see her.

After thanking the doctor and once mother was done visiting Stephanie we drove home. I told Frank I was taking theBuick and going to the mall to get Stephanie some things for when she woke up. Mother decided to go with me and we left for the mall.

At Macy's I bought her 5 pajama sets. Two were silk short sets, one in navy blue, and one in royal blue, I bought 2 silk pant sets, one in light pink, and one in sky blue, then I bought her one that was cotton in pink. I then got her some grey knit ballerina slippers and socks.

Next we went to Victoria Secrets and bought her some under garments, everything matching of course. I went to Mr. Alexander's where I know she gets her hair done and bought some travel hair supplies for her so I can help her fix her hair.

I would call Connie about nail polish and giving her a manicure. I know she'll feel better with all these things. I drove back home to fix breakfast and had a plan to be back at the hospital after dinner. I'm sure my phone was ringing off the hook about my daughter.

It was none of the Burg's business what is going on with my daughter andthey need to mind their own business for once.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I still don't own any of the recognizable characters and I'm still not making any money._

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. _

_Thanks to Heather (litlhulc), my wonderful Beta, who has made this story so much easier to read!_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Waking up**_

_Steph's POV- 3 days later_

I began to wake up but I couldn't open my eyes. My head was throbbing and I felt like I had been a punching bag. I knew by the smell and the constant beeping I was in the hospital. I wanted so bad to open my eyes but they just wouldn't cooperate.

I kept trying to figure out why I was in the hospital and I couldn't come up with anything. I remembered going to the club, dancing my heart out and then walking outside to call Rangeman. That's all I've got for memories. Was I in a wreck? Did a car blow up? I just couldn't figure it out.

I heard the heart monitor speed up and I was trying to figure out what was going on. Maybe it was someone else's heart monitorgoing off. I heard feet shuffling around my bed and I still couldn't get my eyes open to see who was in the room with me.

I heard talking but didn't recognize the voice. "It looks like she is beginning to wake up**.** I would say within the next few hours she will likely open her eyes. All her vitals look good, sowhen she wakes up be sure to let the nurse know and the nurse and I will come in and check her over." Well that must be my doctor.

"Thanks, Dr. Matthews." I heard Hal's voice say. I began to wonder how long he'd been here.

I felt him pick up my hand and lean down and kiss my forehead. I smelledhis cologne mixed with hisdistinct Hal scent. I recognized the cologne as Hal's normal'Boss' by Hugo Boss,and he smelled amazing. I relaxed as he held my hand and felt myself falling asleep.

I awoke again but had no way of telling how long I had been asleep, howevermy eyes didn't feel as heavy and I felt as if I might be able to open them. After a couple oftries they finally obeyed me and opened. I blinked at the bright lights and tried to take a deep breath which only hurt.

Hal looked over at me and I tried to speak his name but the dry throat I had prevented anything from coming out other that a squeak. Hal held up a glass of water and told me to take slow sips. The water felt so good on my parched throat.

"Thank You." I said once I was finally able to speak.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Confused and like I was used as a punching bag. What Happened? I remember going out with the girls and then nothing."He nodded.

"Let's get the doctor in here and then he can give you more information, Okay?" I nodded.

Hal looked like he hadn't had much sleep and his clothes were rumpled, making me wonder how long I had been here and in turn how long he had been here. I recognized where I was and wondered where my family was.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in and introduced himself, "Miss Plum, it's nice to see you awake. I'm Dr. Matthews."

"Please call me Stephanie or Steph." He nodded and began to check my vitals.

Once he was done he grabbed a rolling stool that was in the corner of my room and rolled it up to my bed.

"Stephanie, I'm guessing you don't remember much."

"I remember going out with a couple of friends and then nothing." He nodded and appeared to be thinking.

"Well, Stephanie, I don't know that you will ever remember what happened. I know you had quite a few drinks at the club, is that correct?" I nodded but was still wondering what happened after the club.

Dr. Matthews looked at Hal and Hal nodded for him to continue.

"You were attacked Stephanie. During the attack you sustained a concussion, busted lip, broken nose, two cracked ribs, a broken rib which also punctured a lung and you were sexually assaulted."

"When you say sexually assaulted, you mean I was raped?" I asked.

"Yes, Stephanie you were raped." He replied grimly.

"Do we know who did this to me?" I asked looking over at Hal, who nodded.

Dr. Matthews stood upand said, **"E**verything looks good and I suspect we can take the chest tube out tomorrow. Get some rest today, which maybe hard because you have had quite a number of visitors since you have been here." I nodded as he got up and walked out of my room.

I looked over at Hal, "How long have I been here?" I questioned.

"Three days." He answered.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Three days." was his answer.

"Can you tell me more about what happened?" I couldn't wrap my head around all of it and since I couldn't remember any of it, it just didn't seem real.

"Do you remember Connie and Lula leaving the club?" He questioned, I nodded.

"You told Connie you were going to call Rangeman for a ride. We watched security tapes from the club and you were attacked as you walked out the door of the club. You were pulled into an alley and that is where the actually attack took place." I nodded again.

"Junior and I had been on a stakeout when we passed by the clubs alley and noticed someone laying in it. We pulled over and approached only to notice it was you and that you had been attacked. You had been injected with GHD or the date rape drug. You were brought here and on arrival you were checked over and then taken to surgery for the punctured lung, where they also they also performed a rape kit. We know who did this to you and both Rangeman and the Trenton Police Department are looking for him."

"Who did this to me?" I questioned.

"His name is Marcus Androes. He's a former slayer."

"Do you think that's why he attacked me?"

Hal nodded, "I do."

"Did he use any type of protection?" I asked.

"No Steph, he didn't."

"Was I given anything here to prevent pregnancy?"

"No, we felt that was a decision only you could make." I nodded, as I thought about how I could end up pregnant.

"Your parents should be here soon; they usually come twice a day, once mid morning and then after dinner. I'm sure they'll be happy you're finally awake."

Right after saying that the door opened, "Hal, has there been any change." Were the first words I heard out of my mom's mouth.

"There has, Helen, she's awake." I heard her hurried footsteps and looked over to see her coming towards me.

As soon as she got close enough she leaned down and gave me hug, "I'm so glad you're awake, your daddy and I have been so worried. He will be up in a minute he had to park the car."

"How do you feel? Do you need anything? I will bring you some dinner tomorrow night. Does potato soup sound okay? That should be easy on your stomach."

"I feel a little worse for the wear but I'll be okay. Potato soup sounds good, will you bring dessert?" I asked.

"I'll bring you some homemade pudding." I nodded with a slight smile.

A few seconds later dad walked in, "Hey daddy," I said as soon as I saw him.

He came rushing to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Glad to see you're awake, Pumpkin."

My parents stayed for an hour and caught me up on Burg gossip and grandma's escapades. All in all it was a good visit. Hal left to go shower while my parents were there and just as they decided to leave, Tank, Lester and Bobby strolled in to see me.

"Hey guys**,**" I said when they walked in. I was rewarded with three Merry Man smiles, two kisses to the forehead and a big smacking kiss to the lips from Lester.

I laughed; it was good to be awake. The guys stayed and visited with me for a while telling me about the Rangeman gossip and what everyone had been up to. None of them mentioned my attack and when I started dozing off I heard them begin to whisper but was too tired to fight it and listen to what they were saying.

The next time I woke up Hal was back by my side holding my hand. He had shaved at least and appeared to have showered. I was hoping they'd let me shower soon, as I was almost positive I didn't smell all that fresh.

"Hal," I squeaked outandhe gave me a drink of water and smiled at me.

"How come you have been the one to stay with me the entire time I was here, and how did you get on a first name basis with my mother?" I asked him.

"I wanted to stay with you and your mom and I spent a lot of time together here, as did your dad and I." I nodded.

"Why would you want to stay with me?" I questioned and noticed him begin to blush.

"I like you." He answered like that it explained it all.

"Okay, you like me but why would you want to spend three days with me while I'm unconscious?" I wasn't understanding why, his blush got even worse when I asked this question.

He just shook his head without answering. "Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay, right now. Have they found Marcus yet?" He shook his head.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so Steph**.** You need to rest." He told me.

"Can I at least see the search results on him and maybe I can help you locate him?" I really wanted in on this.

Hal made a call on his phone but stepped away while he talked. After his call he came back to the bed, "Cal is going to bring the search results." I nodded.

"Why does it seem like all of this happened to someone else and not me?"

"I don't know Steph, maybe because you can't remember it." I nodded, maybe that was why.

It felt like I was working a case on someone else and not myself. I didn't like that, I knew I should be feeling anger or something but I felt nothing.

Cal brought the search results and told me where they had checked at already. He also told me they had teams monitoring his house as well as teams finding out what word on the street was.

After going through all the reports, I told Hal to call Tank for me. Once Tank was on the phone I grabbed it from Hal.

"I know where you need to look Big Guy." I told him.

"Alright Little Girl, just tell me where we need to go."

"He has a sister that works at Cocoa's and lives off Stark St. Hemight be staying with her and if not I would guarantee he watches over her at work."

"We'll check it out little girl." I hung up the phone after saying bye and laid back down already feeling exhausted.


End file.
